Sed de venganza
by Ireth Annare
Summary: Como la hija de un herrero acabo dentro de la Orden Lupina


¿Cómo llegue aquí me preguntáis?-la arquera en una señal de su Señor levantó su mirada del suelo...- Intentare explicarlo de la mejor forma que pueda y aunque son los recuerdos más tristes de mi existencia, haré un esfuerzo por mi Orden.

Cae la realidad. Me sumerjo en recuerdos idealizados, o que al menos, yo pienso que fueron ideales aunque tuvieran un final tan trágico. Tanta felicidad y... ahora apenas puedo vislumbrar borrosamente su cara en mi mente.

Desde muy pequeña, mi vida cayo en la oscura sombra del olvido. Todo el mundo me daba la espalda, y ni siquiera yo tenia nada que ver con ello. Mi madre se suicido y nunca sabremos por qué, quizás... -hace una breve pausa para tomar aire, le está constando contarlo, desarmar tu corazón ante alguien es desnudarte más allá del cuerpo físico, es dar la esencia que caracteriza al del ser.."su alma"... -porque el ambiente del pueblo pudo con ella, esas odiosas personas se encargaron de hacerle la vida imposible, como después lo intentaron conmigo. Se fue sin un "te quiero", sin siquiera un adiós, ese adiós que anhelé cada noche mientras lloraba en mi cama. Tras la muerte de mi madre, mi padre cayo en la más profunda de las tristezas, y nuca mas volvió a ser quien antaño fue, por lo que yo quede sola... muy sola. Tanto era así, que fui creciendo marginada por la gente, yo era las sobras, lo que nadie quería en la aldea y sabiendo cual era mi cruel sino, pensé incluso en solucionar las cosas de la manera más fácil, como una vez lo hizo mi madre. Pero yo no quería ser como ella, porque me dejo desamparada cuando yo solo tenia siete años, así que decidí ser valiente y afrontar la realidad por muy dura que ésta fuera conmigo. No quería ir por el camino fácil. Tuve que hacerme cargo de la herrería de mi padre ya que él enfermo por causa de la tristeza que le provoco la perdida de su amada esposa. Yo me ocupaba de todo aun siendo tan pequeña. Sin embargo, el negocio no marchaba bien puesto que la gente no venía a muestra herrería por ser yo quien trabajaba allí, teníamos muy poco dinero pero aun así, conseguíamos salir adelante. Así fueron pasando varios años.

Un día, cercano estaba ya mi décimo cumpleaños, llegaron a la aldea tres hombres y un niño, que por poco me superaría en edad. Todos ellos montaban a caballo e iban vestidos con unas prendas que bien se podrían decir de unos valientes caballeros. Bajaron de sus también nobles corceles justo delante de mi puerta y entraron solicitando herraduras para sus respectivos caballos.

.- en un par de horas las tendrá, buen señor.

.- ¿no eres muy pequeña para esto? ¿Cuántos años tienes, niña?

.- casi diez. Pero mis manos son fuertes cual roble y mi alma y ánimo no queda atrás mi Señor. Espero que a vuestro buen parecer no sea inconveniente para el encargo.

.- Me conformo con tener mis caballos listos en la mayor brevedad posible y como último encargo necesitamos una espada para el chico... -habló refiriéndose al niño.-¿estaríais dispuesta a fabricar una espada para él? – dijo aquel hombre que más tarde sabría que se llamaba John. El chico al que se refería hizo su aparición detrás de los otros dos hombres. Tenia unos bonitos ojos color avellana uno de los cuales estaba atravesado por una cicatriz que hizo que sintiera tristeza y horror. Con o sin cicatriz, era de sobresaliente la belleza de aquel niño, o al menos así era para mí..

.- Hace poco cumplió doce años y ese será su regalo.

.- conforme con lo pedido, pero darme algo más de tiempo deberá, seré rauda y veloz lo más que pueda pero magia no sé hacer – contesté.

.- esperaremos, ¿verdad Will? – dijo otro de los hombres a lo que el chico asintió.

.- toma – dijo el tercer hombre tirándome un saco lleno de monedas – creo que con eso bastara. Más tarde volveremos.

Los hombres siguieron su camino, mientras me dispuse a realizar el trabajo encomendado, pensé en mi padre... lo dejé todo conforme pude, y me dirigí a contarle la noticia ardería de orgullo por mí.. Después de todo, debíamos estarles agradecidos por la gran suma de dinero que me habían otorgado, con eso tendríamos para sobrevivir un buen tiempo.. Entré en su habitación, y contemplando que permanecía dormido sobre el lecho, me acerqué pausadamente. Su estado no podía ser peor, pronto moriría y lo sabía. Jamás.. hubiera podido imaginar cual verdad estaba próxima. Me acerque a darle un beso y cuando mis labios rozaron su frente, el pánico se apodero de mí. Su temperatura era tal como la hospitalidad de la aldea, fría cual metal sólido. Le tomé el pulso y mis sospechas se confirmaron: estaba muerto. Según las reglas de la "decencia" que regían en la aldea, ahora debía guardarle luto y no trabajar durante tres días. Mas esas reglas eran una estupidez y yo nací para saltarlas, yo había dado mi palabra de hacer herraduras y una bella espada, así que decidí que tras arreglar todo para el entierro de mi progenitor, me pondría a trabajar la espada. El dolor que sentía hizo sus efectos provocando que las lagrimas poblaran mis ojos y empezaran a resbalar por mis mejillas. Me encontraba sola, y olvidada por aquel que llamaban "Dios", en un pueblo de lobos que seguramente terminarían conmigo al igual que lo hicieron con mi madre.

Deje en reposo mi creación para hacer rápidamente las herraduras de modo que cuando estaba a punto de terminar, volvieron los caballeros y vieron que el estado en el que me encontraba no era optimo..

.- ¿por que lloran esos lindos ojos? – dijo el hombre sacándome una pequeña sonrisa, nunca antes me habían dicho nada así.

.- mi padre falleció

.-mis mas sinceras condolencias joven..., entenderemos perfectamente que no trabajéis.

.- no. Terminare lo empezado

.- Cual valor habita tu tan pequeño corazón de corta edad niña, ¿qué nombre tienes?

.- Ireth para servirle en lo que haga falta, señor.

.- tutéame, yo soy John, fiel servidor de nuestro señor Remus Lupin. Estos son unos compañeros. Volvemos de una misión y nos dirigimos a castillo de Wölferin.

.- Aquí tienen lo que necesitan – dije cuando al fin termine mi trabajo con las herraduras – la espada estará lista para mañana.

Tras decir esto, los hombres se fueron y yo seguí con mi trabajo con la espada. Quería terminarla ese día ya que el día siguiente enterraban a mi padre y no podía hacer nada. Estuve despierta hasta tarde, pero la terminé. Fue la obre de arte más bella que he hecho nunca para el chico más apuesto que he conocido en mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente fue el entierro de mi padre. No acudió mucha gente, de hecho solo lo hice yo y algunos parientes lejanos que debían hacerlo por compromiso. Volvía a casa cuando unos chicos maleducados con los que nunca me había llevado bien me cogieron y me llevaron hacia el callejón que lindaba con la posada de la aldea. No había salida. Me arrinconaron contra la pared y me dijeron todo tipo de barbaridades. Intente escapar, mordí, grité, pegué y escupí con todas mis fuerzas pero fue en vano, eran tres contra una. Empezaron a quitarme la ropa, pretendían violarme a plena luz del día y el pueblo hacia oídos sordos. Sus tocamientos me producían asco, me sentía sucia, como si fuera una mera dama de burdel,pero no iba a darles el placer de llorar... cuando mi cuerpo estaba a punto de abandonar todo tipo de resistencia, él apareció para salvarme. Les cogió por atrás y haciendo gran muestra de sus conocimientos en las artes de la lucha, los tumbó contra el suelo diciendo:

.- esa no es forma de tratar a una dama – después se dirigió a mí para levantarme del suelo ya que mis piernas habían dejado de funcionar. Abrí los ojos y le vi, en ese momento supe que mi corazón seria suyo para siempre – te llamabas Ireth, ¿no? Yo soy Will. Vamos, te ayudare.

.- ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba en apuros?

.- he escuchado tus gritos desde arriba – dijo señalando la posada – nos quedamos ahí.

Subimos a la habitación donde de los equipajes saco una seria de ungüentos que me echo en los arañazos y moretones que tenia por el cuerpo. Pronto volvieron los compañeros, al verme allí sobre la cama se extrañaron bastante. No dudó ni un instante en contárselo.

.- tu madre debe tener conocimiento de lo sucedido

.- no poseo madre – los allí presentes la miraron con tristeza.

.- entonces vendrás con nosotros – dijo John. Esto realmente me ilusionó, iba a abandonar el pueblo y estaría junto a Will. Respondí afirmativamente. Pasamos por casa a recoger algunas cosas y la espada. No puedo explicar la expresión de satisfacción que se vio en el rostro de Will al ver lo que yo había hecho para él y desde entonces hasta el fin de sus días no paro de agradecérmelo.

Me fui con ellos a Wölferin donde Will me enseño a manejar tanto la espada como el arco, una vez aprendí el oficio de aquello tuve la oportunidad de entregarme a la oración pero el mundo de la lucha me atraía más. Pasaron años y yo pase de ser niña a mujer.

Una noche de luna menguante llegaron a la fortaleza con el cuerpo moribundo del señor Remus Lupin que al día siguiente murió como bien vaticinaron los Astrólogos.

Esa noche, Will entro en mi habitación y por lo que vi en su cara, no iba a gustarme lo que me tenía que decir.

.- Nuestro señor a muerto, ha sido relevado por KaicuDumb, y él ha reclutado a unos hombres para vengar su muerte..

.- Y tú estas entre ellos - termine la frase por él mientras unas lagrimas caían de mis ojos.

.- mañana temprano partiré en busca del jefe de los Filidh del Norte.

.- ¿y que haces aquí?

.- no sé si ésta será mi última batalla, tan sólo quiero que sepas lo que arde en mi corazón desde hace ya tiempo... y es el profundo amor que te proceso – tras decir esto se acertó a mí y me dio el más suave de los besos. En ese momento creí que mi corazón iba a estallar y lo único que mi cerebro me permitió hacer fue poner mis manos en su cintura para quitarle la camisa. Él me cogió en brazos y me tumbo en la cama con todo el cariño del mundo. Nuestras manos recorrieron hasta el mas escondido rincón del otro cuerpo y sus besos me hicieron morir de placer. Hicimos el amor varias veces hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de nosotros. Entonces nos juramos amor eterno mutuamente y caímos en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, el ya había marchado dejando en la cama una carta de amor y una rosa.

Nunca mas le volví a ver ya que de los que habían marchado, únicamente regreso el maestro KaicuDumb portando la cabeza de Crannog, el Jefe de los Filidh del Norte. Sólo fueron varios días los que lloré la muerte de mi amado, pero ya he perdido la cuenta de las noches que lloré y sigo llorando en la más cruda de las soledades.

KaicuDumb fundó la Orden Lupina donde quien quisiera podía entrar para conseguir venganza por la sangre derramada y eso era lo único que yo ansiaba, VENGANZA. Y por eso, aunque John que ahora era como mi padre, se negó rotundamente aconsejándome entrar en la Religión Lupina junto a mi amiga MoonyLunática que fue su fundadora, yo le desobedecí, entrando a formar parte de la Orden para vengar así a mi señor Lupin y al único amor de mi vida, Will.


End file.
